It makes all kinds
It makes all kinds is the title of the omake featured in-between Retrace LXXX: Oscar Vessalius and Retrace LXXXI: CHILDREN of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis While sipping tea with Sharon, Alice, Gilbert, and Reim, Oz suddenly declares that Reim and Gilbert are a lot alike. Both Gilbert and Reim are confused by this, and so Oz explains how both of them are tall, have almond-shaped eyes, and nervous tics which they are brought on by their general nervousness. As Oz comes to this point he realizes that Reim and Gilbert really aren't all that alike to one another, but he adds how they 'both look after Break commonly' as his fourth point. Reim and Gilbert both protest that they're not Break's caretakers, and Oz simply notes at how the two of them said that in sync. Gilbert then visualizes himself in a Pandora uniform, and he suddenly tells Oz that it was rude of him to state that he was so similar to Reim. This shocks Reim somewhat, but Gilbert continues by saying that Reim is very different from him. He does his work faster then him, and because he has an abundance of trust for everyone around him, he'll allow Break to meddle with his affairs. Finally, Reim is also able to tolerate Rufus and his unreasonable demands and never allow them to make him late for his work. Gilbert goes on to say that he heard that Reim wakes at 4:00 AM every morning, exercising until he's awake and then does his rounds around Pandora so he can confirm fixtures and thoroughness of the cleaning until a change in the atmosphere can be felt. Within a year, Reim had allegedly woken up 60% of the people at Pandora, 30% of the people within the Barma mansion and 10% of people he attended business trips and other miscellaneous functions with. Gilbert also notes how Reim is different from him when it comes to holding his liquor, being the strongest person within Pandora when it comes to holding his alcohol, and that he's different in the way that he can perfectly counteract Break's actions. Finally, he explains that they're different in the way that the Pandora uniform looks good on Reim, where as it doesn't on himself. Oz tells Gilbert not to become anymore subservient than he already is. Reim, flustered, tells Gilbert that no matter what the circumstances are, he's overestimating him far too much. Reim calms down somewhat and states that in his case those things had all just become customary to his daily routine, and so if he doesn't do them, he's unable to calm down. Reim explains that everyone around him is a link in his professional duties that helps to prepare an easy work environment. Gilbert blurts out that Reim and him are also different in their levels of modesty, too, banging his fists into a nearby tree. A hand reaches around the tree and grabs Gil's hand, and Vincent tells Gil that the only reason Reim's more modest is surely because Gilbert has yet to become as 'filthy' as Reim in terms of his association with other nobles and the Four Great Dukes. Gilbert cringes when Vincent does this, questioning his younger brother's actions. Vincent then explains that each of the Four Great Dukedoms is like a faction, and that Gil shouldn't be wary of people who serve someone so unpredictable like Rufus, asking Gilbert his opinion on the matter, wondering if Gil had become so at-ease because everyone else is so dimwitted. Vincent then notes how it could also all be a ploy devised by Rufus to throw off those around him. Sharon and Oz look at the scene with great confusion from their table. Gilbert then slaps Vincent's hand away as Vincent assures his elder brother that it was merely a joke; for what he meant was that Reim was some kind of rare, and an extremely capable preson. Stating that what Elliot had once said that he thought Reim Lunettes was a fictional character and he didn't know he was real. Sharon, Oz and Alice are speechless because of what Vincent had said about Elliot. In this moment, Vincent thinks of how Reim is the only man in Pandora to hold such a vast amount of information about the organization, and that he's also so defenseless himself. Vincent thinks of what he may be able to wrench out of Reim if he could find one of Reim's weaknesses. Suddenly, a fork embeds itself in the tree Vincent is leaning against, mere inches from his face. Break, who's hanging upside down from a nearby tree, apologizes for his actions, stating that he had caught the scent of a sewer rat and thought he should exterminate it, pleading innocence by stating that he was surprised to find that the sewer rat he'd smelled was only Vincent. Vincent greets Break with a fake smile, pretending to pardon him, thinking then of how he'll be unable to make his move against Reim with so many people around. Vincent bids farewell to Gilbert, stating that he doesn't want to bathe in the sun any longer. As he leaves, Vincent talks to himself about how even though he seems to be feeling rather down on himself for some reason, he needs to try and be more at ease. He covers how he thinks that Gilbert is much more captivating than Reim, and so with the exception of Gilbert he doesn't think that anything else is of any value. Gilbert says after Vincent leaves that all the interactions between the two of them had been done was make them more nervous. Oz decides to speak up and states that while Vincent is a little extreme, Gilbert himself has a lot of good qualities that are his and his alone, which Oz is very aware of himself. Gilbert tries to object, but Oz explains that Alice thinks the same thing, asking Alice's opinion on the matter. Alice continues to eat through the conversation, stopping to say that she didn't really understand what was going on, but explains that out of all the food she's eaten, the the food Gilbert has made tastes best, and so Gilbert should take pride in this. Oz agrees and compliments how fast Gilbert can clean a room and Reim says how good he is at handicrafts, like the scarf he made him last year. Sharon and Break stand to the side thinking how useless these talents are. Sharon then speaks up and tells Break that it's thanks to him that Gil became such a good cook. She says that Gilbert had came to her one day and asked her why Break always looked so skinny and pale, wondering if he is eating properly. Sharon made up a white lie and told the young and naive Gilbert that Break's stepmother and two sisters used to bully him, and add a mysterious ingredient into all Break's meals so that Break could hardly eat anything anymore. Sharon said that the lie was inspired by a novel she was caught up with at at that time. Break recalls when Gilbert suddenly started cooking for him one day, and realizes that was why. While Break is recalling this memory, Reim sticks unfinished reports into Break's face and Reim states that Gilbert is saying a lot of disparaging things about himself. He says that Gilbert was young and weak just a few years ago, and now he is a tall and strong man. He also says that time really does fly. Break is surprised by Reim's maturity and thinks it is partly his fault for making him sound so old for a young man. Characters in order of appearance *Alice *Vincent Nightray *Sharon Rainsworth *Elliot Nightray *Xerxes Break *Emily }} Terms Trivia *During this special, Alice compliments Gilbert for his cooking. This is rare because, Alice has never complimented Gilbert before. *Alternate Title: -A Sham- *Break states, or rather, he supposed that Reim was two years older then Gilber, making Reim 26. *Break appears to take fault into making Reim sound so much older then he really is. Navigation Category:Pandora Hearts Extra Category:Chapters Category:Manga